rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aalijah Bar-Zhoar
Aalijah Esin Bar-Zhoar is a character written and played by Myles. Born in Al Kharid, Aalijah was the child of two minor merchants and traders. A part of the small Kharidian minority that worshipped Saradomin, Aalijah and her family were often viewed as heretical outsiders and treated as such. Under the rule of Caliph Tristan, the violence between the Saradominist minority and the Khardian majority rose to a boiling point, with Aalijah and her family alongside other Saradominists being forced to flee from the city. With only a few items to their name, they travelled the desert to only be prayed upon the desert tribes and bandits. Aalijah's family was killed and herself sold into slavery. Her beginning years saw her fighting in the Pit against other slaves for the amusement of her owners. It was later on they saw the Aalijah could read and write well alongside being a skilled fighter, she was sold to a Emir of Sophanem. Given a high level of freedom but still a slave, Aalijah serves the Emir's household and runs errands he needs. Appearance Of pure Kharidian birth, Aalijah holds a copper skin tone, pure black hair and hazel-green eyes. While her face is lacking in any scarring, her body holds a number of scars from her time fighting as a slave warrior in the Pit. She stands as a average height of 5'8" and holds a lean toned build befitting her lifestyle. Personality In her youth, Aalijah was a soft spoken and charming child. Her parents taught her to love everyone equally no matter which God they praised or didn't praised. Through her life, she had attempted to keep those teachings true but often comes is forgotten to the heat of the moment. Beaten, starved and forced to fight for her life in the Pit it was only her faith that gave her hope to survive it all. Often claiming that Saradomin himself smiled down on her, the moderate girl that had been forced from her homeland had turned into a zealous warrior. She dreams for the day she can lead her people back to Al Kharid, turn the Abbey of St. Elspeth into the largest Temple ever build to stand high above the Heretics of Al Kharid. History Early Life Aalijah was born to silk merchants, Elijah and Alhena Bar-Zhoar in the city of Al Kharid. The only child of her parents, she was expected to take on the family trading business once she became of age. A part of the small Saradominist minority in thecCity, Aalijah remembered every week going to the Abbey of St. Elspeth for prayer, as a child she found the songs being sung as one of her comforts. Her parents were good and honest people, who taught her from a young age no matter how chaotic the world became, they couldn't loose their sense of humanity. The Bar-Zhoars were well off compared to the rest of the population of the city, with her father's ties reaching far into the western kingdoms allowing them to buy for cheaper prices. For her early life, she was taught at the abbey by the Sisters and a few private teachers. She was often bullied and harressed by the non-Saradominists locals. Starting at nothing more than words thrown at her, it only grew worse as the world tension rose. Exodus When Aalijah came to the age of 16, tensions in the city and the world grew to new lengths. With the return of the Gods to the world, zealots of every devotion rose up calling the others heretics. Under the rule of Caliph Tristan violence and crimes against every group only rose to new heights. The Saradominists being the minority in the city, they were often targeted by the supporters of the Pantheon. With the Abbey being the sight of one killing or beating after another, a smaller gang of Pantheon zealots moved their attention to the Bar-Zhoars who had only grown more wealthy as the years gone on. Spurred and pushed by a local religious leader named Cyril, the Bar-Zhoars business came under attack. Their ships being raided along the coast and their local dealers turning away their business, the Bar-Zhoars soon found themselves as the center target for the rising Pantheon zealots. With Saradominists being attacked all across the city, Aalijah's mother was not spared from this. Corned by a group lead by Cyril himself, she was beaten, stoned and then dragged through the streets. It was the following morning that Aalijah and her father fled from the city alongside those Saradominists who knew where this was going to go next. While others fled to the western Kingdom of Asgarnia, Elijah aimed to find a ship deep to the south to take them westwards, not wishing to pay the massive inflated payments forced on them by Al Kharidian ships. The life of a slave Walking through the desert saw many Saradominists die from thirst and lack of food. Following the exodus from Kharid, the lucky ones paid the fee to sail to Asgarnia or were able to sneak across the border into Misthalin. Aalijah was one of the unlucky ones. Following her father south past the Shanty Pass, they took up travelling with another fleeing group of Saradominists, aiming to make for one of the smaller coastal fishing villages to charter a small boat to Lumbridge. The journey would prove deadly to nearly all. Food and water was lacking from the start and soon enough the others that traveled with Aalijah fell to the desert sun. It was two weeks into their journey that they were prayed on by a group of desert bandits. She watched her father be cut down without mercy, the old and weak killed without a second thought. Within seconds, the sand around Aalijah became stained with blood. She attempted to fight with a few others strong enough yet to fight but they were quickly either killed or put down. Aalijah was spared in one way, those who had stood and fought were deemed well enough to be sold to the highest bidder or fight in the Pit for the travelling peoples. The Pit Aalijah was sold as property by the bandit group to the businessmen that owed what they called the Pit. Nothing more than a large arena not unlike the Dueling Arena in Kharid. This one lacked ethnics or any level of honor Aalijah found. She at first refused to fight and after a number of beatings learned that the only other option was death. Death was all she knew now. Having never taken up a sword before, Aalijah found herself in her first fight for her life. She allowed the dam to break on her anger, her wrath and her rage. She didn't need to know how to use a sword because by the time she woke from her haze, she stood above the dead fighter. From that point forward, Aalijah became known as one of the fiercest fighters in the Pit. With nobles, merchants, and commoners alike coming all across the desert to watch the slave woman to fight. It was during that time she earned the title, "The Lioness of Saradomin." ''Namely for her wearing of blue and painting the Saradominist Star onto her armor as a sign of her unyielding faith in the face of hostilities. Servitude It was shortly after Allaijah begun to make a name for herself fighting in the Pit, that her owners begun to realize she was properly educated along being a skilled fighter. Taken from the ring and sold for a large price, Aalijah was taken further south to the City of Sophanem where she was placed under a local Emir's household. Serving in a form of bodyguard and household servant she was given some freedoms compared to others slaves but was still forced to wear an iron cast collar all the same. It was there she begun to have visions. The Coming of Egeria It was only her faith that gave Aalijah any hope to survive the life she was thrown into. Becoming her shield, armor and sword, her faith in Saradominism was the only thing that connected her to what she was before and the only thing she could rightfully call her own. On the first night after coming to Sophanem an Icyeinic Spirit appeared in her dreams. By the name of Egeria, the spirit told her that Saradomin has watched Aalijah since birth and weeps rightfully for what has happened to her but Aalijah could not lose faith. The spirit of Egeria told her that she was chosen by Saradomin's own hand to guide his children in the Desert. To gather the poor, the sick, the ill, any and all of those who would listen to Saradomin's word and take them into the desert to escape from the life of slavery and death. There in the desert Saradomin would make a new Kingdom for them, a Kingdom upon a hill high above the heretics of the sands. When Aalijah woke in the morning, she knew what her Lord commanded. Trivia * The character of Aalijah was inspired by the Jewish-Christian-Muslim conflicts of Antiquity. * Her name comes from ancient Hebrew words; Aalijah '''The lord is my God' ''a variant of Elijah '' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Kharidian Category:Warrior